


Miracle

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, reader has healing powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Tony is mad at you for not taking care of yourself, you have reasons to be upset too.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/plus size reader
Kudos: 54





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

The stench of blood and sweat had you nauseous. You had told Steve it wasn’t a good idea to go back to New York without cleaning yourselves up first but when did he listen?

Tony and Natasha looked as annoyed as you, although their attitude might have had to do with what went on while the mission took place. 

You ignored your boyfriend and best friend, too tired to argue. Opting for chatting with Clint to distract yourself, you rested your head on the back of the seat. The archer was the least damaged of you all, only thanks to the fact that he hadn’t been in the center of the battle due to his abilities. 

The first sign of how mad Tony was came the moment you arrived at The Compound. Instead of entering your shared bedroom, he walked directly into his private one to presumably take a shower. 

It would give you a chance to take the long shower you needed, but the truth was that it also worried you. Since when Tony didn’t want to share a shower?

You felt extremely bad for Sam who was usually your partner on missions. He had received a critical wound to protect you and although Steve assured you Sam would be fine you knew you should’ve been prepared to defend yourself. 

After visiting Sam in the medical wing once your check-up was done and making him company for a while, you avoided going back to the bedroom. If you were lucky, you would have a fight with Tony but if you weren’t he would entrench himself in the lab and ignore you until he wasn’t angry anymore. Natasha wasn’t speaking to you either, but she often kept to herself after long missions so it didn’t worry you as much. 

Your body was screaming for some rest, much to your dismay, and so you gave in and took the elevator in direction to your floor. 

You heard the shower running as you entered the bedroom, Tony’s dirty clothes laid carelessly on the floor as if he had entered the shower in a hurry. With a tired sigh, you picked them up and threw them into the laundry basket. 

The bed was cold, the lack of use mixed with Tony’s adamancy of having the air conditioner on all the time had clearly done their job. 

Closing your eyes, you breathed in and out to calm yourself down and be able to sleep. The sensation of a nearing fight with Tony was difficult to shake, even more when the only thing you wanted was to cuddle him.

“Why aren’t you at med-bay?” he startled you by asking. You hadn’t heard him shut the shower nor exit the bathroom. 

“I’m fine.”

Tony scoffed, “you could’ve died!”

Sitting up, you craned your neck to face him. “You could’ve died too, but you never listen to me.”

“And you listen to me?”

“Can we fight over this tomorrow?” You inquired, exhaustion already catching up on you. “I just want to lay down and cuddle, just for tonight.”

“Oh, you want us to do something we wouldn’t have been able to do again if you died?” 

His words dawned on him in the exact same moment they did on you. He lowered his gaze, finding the first spot on the carpet interesting enough to fix his attention. Tony had been terrified, afraid to die for the first time in years, and when he thought he couldn’t feel any more anguish you had to drain yourself by healing him with your powers. It had been difficult to avoid the topic while you recovered, he had left you under Sam’s care but it had backfired too which only worried him more. 

He had been so close to losing you before telling you a lot of things, without showing them. He tried, everyone could see that, and you had assured him multiple times he made you feel loved but it wasn’t enough yet, he wanted to give you more, to love you harder even though he wasn’t sure if it was possible. Tony had never loved something nor someone the way he loved you. The fact that you were still there, with your pretty eyes focusing on his frame while trying to find something to say could be considered a miracle. 

Tony didn’t really believe in those, but he was considering them to be an actual thing. You made him do that, you brought so many positive things to his life by simply being yourself. 

“I panicked,” you rasped after a while. “I can’t lose you, Tony. I don’t want to have to live without you.”

“I don’t want that either,” he sniffed, clearing his throat before moving toward his bedside table. He opened the drawer, analyzing its contents very slowly. 

You crisscrossed your legs, still watching him. “Just... be more careful next time. At least try?”

Aware of your eyes on him, he nodded. Tony reached into the drawer, gripping something quite tightly in his fist. Turning around, he let out a long exhale. Sliding his fist under his pillow, he climbed onto the bed and made himself comfortable on his knees. 

His bloodshot eyes found yours by mistake, making your stomach churn at the sight. There were few things you hated more than seeing him hurt in any way, shape, or form. “You should get some sleep,” you suggested, hoping he wouldn’t take it as a cop-out to avoid the fight. 

Shaking his head, he pinched his nose with his free hand. “I had a big plan, a better one. Nat and I had been working on it for a long time... it was perfect,” he laughed softly at the memory of an annoyed Natasha because her ideas weren’t what he was going for. “But I can’t wait, she’ll be mad at us but I can’t wait.”

“What did you do, Tony?” 

He slightly shifted to be closer to you, pulling his fist from under the pillow. You saw him fiddle with something and it didn’t hit you what it was until he spoke. “Marry me?”

There were a million things you wanted to say, a mere yes sounded so simple that you didn’t think it was appropriate. But it was, Tony’s beaming eyes and radiant smile as you uttered the word proved it. 

He slid the ring on your finger, so happy to see it not only fit perfectly but looked even more beautiful now that it was where it belonged. You cupped his face, softly smiling at him when he leaned in before kissing him. 

Tony let himself fall on top of you, the position was slightly uncomfortable as you tried to uncross your legs. He kissed the entirety of your face, your neck, the unconverted part of your chest, mumbling about how happy you were making him. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his nose bumping yours as he spoke on top of your lips, “future Mrs. Stark.”


End file.
